


A Small Break

by orphan_account



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short, just fluff, just little crushes, kinda ooc i think, not actually dating, other hosts arent really mentioned, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruhi wants to rest but Tamaki's beaten her to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Break

It was raining outside today, but it was the peaceful kind where the sun was still out and it was more humid than anything. There was no thunder to disturb the peace, though there was hardly any peace at all. The Host Club was bustling with young girls who freely moved about the un-themed room, visiting with their favorite hosts. One host was missing though, the loudest one who more often than not took the entire spotlight for himself. 

Haruhi found this strange, and with an oncoming headache, decided to excuse herself. The girls around her let out sighs of displeasure before wishing her to feel better. Haruhi got up with a smile, not bothering to let any of the other hosts know of her departure, but instead quietly shutting Music Room 3’s door behind her. 

She wasn’t necessarily looking for the missing Tamaki, but if she were to have found him, she wouldn’t deny his company. _I wonder how everything is going with him,_ she thought, _is he okay?_ _Does he think about his mother often?_ Her eyebrows crinkled in thought, a finger coming to rest upon her lips. _Of course he does...but...is he sad?_

While her mind was wandering, her feet were busy leading her away from the clubroom. Soon Haruhi stood in front of the second library, it’s silence being heard from outside it’s doors, and calming Haruhi’s small headache. She pulled on one of the large doors, wincing slightly at the loud creak that echoed into the deserted hallway. It was after school, so most kids were either busy doing club activities or already home studying.  _ Wish  _ I _ was at home, _ Haruhi thought as she surveyed the large and mostly empty library. There was a couple of students sitting together at one of the tables talking over a pile of papers, but other than their soft whispers the rest of the room was completely silent.  _ This is...strange. _ She thought, but a  _ good _ strange, and now all she really wanted to do was work on her homework for the night. 

_ Too bad I left my bag in the club room, _ she sighed, walking towards the back of the library in hopes of having a quick nap. She needed the storm to pass before she could walk home anyway, as she had forgotten her umbrella. 

Haruhi passed rows and rows stacked full of books, and if her head weren’t so dizzy she might have started reading one. Windows lined the walls of the library, giving her a breathtaking view of the light rain and how it seemed to make the grass shine with beauty. She stopped in her tracks, watching as the sprinkles pattered into the large stone fountain outside, making the water ripple. She wished she could feel the rain. 

Her thoughts were disturbed by a light snore, a small noise that she wouldn’t normally care to investigate but somehow gave her a bad feeling. She walked a few more rows towards the back, making sure to look around for the source of the sound as she did. Soon she was at the furthest wall and in the right corner of the room was Tamaki, sound asleep as he sat upon one of the window sills. Haruhi’s face softened, a small smile forming upon her lips. Tamaki’s head was slumped to the side and resting upon the window as his blond locks swayed in front of his eyes. His chest rose up and down slowly, and Haruhi couldn’t help but observe. 

_ That window sill looks big enough for two, right?  _ She questioned herself, blushing slightly as she thought about being that close to him. Her feet moved on their own, walking quietly towards the window. 

“Senpai.” She called, not as a question but just in case he had only closed his eyes. By the looks of it though, he really was asleep. When she got no reply, Haruhi stopped, placing her hands on the window sill. One of Tamaki’s legs were bent while the other hung off, almost touching the ground. Haruhi took her eyes away from the attractive boy, instead letting them observe the beautiful weather. 

“You wouldn’t happen to have an umbrella, would you?” she whispered, knowing she’d get no response. “Otherwise I guess I’ll have to stay here with you.” She looked at him carefully from the corner of her eyes and despite her brain telling her not to, she began to lift herself onto the window sill. Her foot lightly knocked into his, but other than that it was a mission success. She crossed her legs to sit indian-style, her hands burying themselves into the hole her legs created, in order to keep warm. She sighed, slumping slightly and looking out of the window once again. 

“I’m just glad it’s not thundering.” Haruhi whispered, rubbing the side of her head to will her headache away. “That would make everything ten times worse.” Suddenly, her thoughts from earlier came back to her in a rush and even though Tamaki wasn’t awake, maybe asking them aloud would clear her conscience.  _ Yeah, I think I’ve heard about that somewhere before, _ she thought. 

“Tamaki, how have you been doing? Are you getting enough rest? Apparently not if you’re sleeping at school.” she sighed. “What about your mom? Have you heard anything new? Maybe your grandmother? I wonder how someone so old can still be so mean…” Haruhi hummed quietly. “You know the other day I was at the store and I saw this fruit -- it’s called star fruit, I’ve never had it before but it reminded me of you. It even looks like a star. Maybe I’ll bring it tomorrow but I know you’ll just be disappointed if it tastes bad, so maybe not.”

Haruhi looked to Tamaki, observing the way even the rainy weather could make him seemingly shine. “So did you get your looks from your mother or your father? Probably from your mother… I bet she’s very beautiful. I would like to see a picture sometime.” She tapped her fingers lightly against the cold glass of the window, “I take after my mother too.” Haruhi let her head fall back and rest against the frame, her eyes closing as she relaxed. “Thank you for being kind to me, Tamaki.” 

As she listened to the pitter pattering of the rain, it wasn’t long before Haruhi was able to doze off. Once Tamaki heard her slow and even breaths he opened his blurry eyes, his face entirely red.

end.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for not posting anything for 3 months now! school has been very busy and also my motivation has been 0%... ive recently re-read (2nd time) the ouran highschool host club manga though (just finished it yesterday) and i need to get rid of this empty feeling inside soooo...here we go! my first ever OHSHC fanfic! did you like it? even if you didn't, thanks for reading! i hope i get back to writing more often! 
> 
> (p.s. this is based off one of the scenes in the manga after haruhi realizes she likes tamaki and finds him sleeping like this and just stares at him lol)
> 
> (p.p.s. sorry this is so short haha)


End file.
